Shadow Alice
Alice Lidelle (Alice) was the queen of Wonderland and the original ruler over the veteran Fairy Tales. Despite owning the books of her subjects, she was unaware of their effect. She is generally referred to as "Shadow Alice" as she was the one destroying the Shadow World and its connections. Appearance Alice was a beautiful, mature woman with fair skin and light blonde hair. Her curling locks reached past her bottom and a few strands were braided at the back of her head, while side bangs covered part of her face. Her usual attire consisted of a dark blue dress with black frills and detail, while two roses sat on hip height of each side. Her breast area featured red hearts stitched onto her dress. Her arms were covered by black sleeves, which fit together with the even so black thigh highs on her legs. A collar matching her dress's colors wrapped around her neck, a small, red heart as well stitched onto it. Alice would be seen wearing make up daily, consisting of rogue and purple to red eye shadow. A black line with a centered heart stretched over her left cheek. On her head a silver crown with a black ribbon tied around it found its place, representing her kingdom symbols. Personality Despite her beauty and her childlike curiosity for cute things, flowers and jewelry, Alice was a merciless tyrant that could not care less about the well being of her subjects. Luring Fairy Tales into her castle with the promise of a better life, she would neglect her care and instead have her leaders provide for them. Her narcissistic world view revolved around herself and if someone acted against her will, she would not hesitate to abuse, torture or even kill to get what she demanded. The queen also found delight in sexual relations, putting her satisfaction first, hardly sparking interest for the fact that someone may be hurt through her affairs. One could describe her as a spoiled child. History Growing up in Wonderland, Alice faced lands of insanity and blood lust in early childhood. Over years of having to fight for her safety, she learned to enjoy killing and the immense power she claimed over others. Using fear, death threats and other violence, she forced herself into the role of the queen. The residents of Wonderland would not mind as their only choice was to bow or bleed. Eventually the castle broke from the rest of her story and became a safe haven for Fairy Tales wandering between the worlds. Alice enjoyed their arrival as she intended to rule over the oblivious subjects. Her argument was no other than the fact that all of them were driven by despair and that they should surround themselves with people alike. From then on, the hell that was Wonderland began. Fabula Dragged into Fabula without the awareness of her former subjects, Alice eventually became target of Akaneiro, who viewed her as weak, pathetic and unworthy to continue her life. The fox mused about the 'power' of the girl before dropping her into the Abyss, where her body corroded in the most violent way possible. Relationships Koda : Koda was one of Alice's leaders. The young boy fell for her beauty and developed a crush on the queen, which the woman welcomed by integrating him in her various affairs with men. Despite their age difference, the two stayed involved in a relationship for a long time. Eventually Alice would project her personal issues onto Koda, abusing him to the point of considering suicide. This was partly driven by the accusation of having impregnated her without the intent to be a father in his young years. However when both the queen and her side lover Chess were threatened to fall to despair, Koda sacrificed his own life to the Juniper Tree to save them from another unhappy ending, resulting in his own death. After being saved by the Bandersnatch, Koda reverted to a child and Alice developed a motherly nature to him, which remained even after returning to his usual self. Adora : Oh boy. Where do I start. Valentine : Alice's brother and hated rival. While she had to fight for affection in their childhood, Valentine would easily charm everyone by his simple presence. Although they had talked about their feelings and seemed to grow a healthy relationship of mutual respect, she once again learned to despise him after he stole Koda's heart from her. Trivia *Alice had a bipolar disorder, which caused her to hear voices telling her to kill mindlessly. Wherever this was caused by her violent childhood or not is unknown. References }} Category:All Pages Category:Wonderland Category:Previous Characters